1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices adapted to display information are being developed. The display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, electrophoresis display devices, organic light-emitting display (OLED) devices and semiconductor light-emitting display devices, as an example.
Among the display devices, the LCD devices or the OLED devices each include a driver portion configured to drive a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in a matrix shape. The driver portion includes a timing controller, a gate driver, a data driver and so on. At least one of the gate driver and the data driver can be formed on a display panel. The timing controller is formed on a printed circuit board connected to the display panel.
In a part of the LCD devices or the OLED devices, the gate driver is formed on the display panel in a GIP (Gate In Panel) system, in order to implement a narrow bezel and simplify circuit configuration. Meanwhile, gate drive signals used to drive the gate driver are generated in a level shifter. However, the level shifter is formed on the printed circuit board, even though the GIP system is applied to the LCD device or the OLED device. As such, signal lines connected between the printed circuit board and the display panel increase. Also, the signal lines must be lengthened, so that signals on the signal lines are largely affected by noise. Moreover, defects can be generated when a FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) loaded with the signal lines is attached to the display panel.